La Piyamada
by vampiremichichan
Summary: Las chicas han ignorados a sus novio por ultima vez, los chicos hartos iran a ver que hacen cada vez que tienen un piyamada. MeikoxKaito, TedxTeto, MikuxLuki, LukaxGakupo, GumixGumo y MikuoxRinxLen


**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Narrador PDV

En la secundaria Yagami, en un salón de clases estaba un grupo de amigas almorzando y hablaban. Ellas eran amigas desde la infancia. La mayor y la mas divertida era Meiko Sakine, una muchacha voluptuosa de cabello café y corto. La que le seguía era Luka Megurine, una muchacha con cuerpo de modelo y de cabello largo y rosado. Después estaba Miku Hatsune, una muchacha de cabello largo y en dos coletas. Estaba también Gumi una chica de pelo verde y muy divertida. También estaba Teto Kasane una chica de pelo rojo. Y la más pequeña pero la que todas querían era Rin Kagamine, una chica de estatura pequeña y de cabello rubio y cortó. Todas estaban comiendo en el aula de Rin, Gumi y Miku. Ellas todas vestían el uniforme del colegio. Una falda azul marino, una camisa blanca y un listón azul.

-Entonces le dije: "Si piensas que andaría contigo estas mas que equivocado."-Meiko dijo mientras reía y trataba de comer su almuerzo. Un estofado que sobro de su cena de ayer.

-Eres mala.-Luka dijo y se reía. Ella estaba comiendo sushi.

-¿Cómo Kaito te soporta?-Miku dijo sarcásticamente. Ella comía su ensalada con puerro.

-Me soporta porque él sabe que jamás podrá a conseguir otra chica más guapa que yo.-Meiko respondió con mucha confianza.

-Pobre Kaito.-Teto dijo mientras comía su sándwich de pan francés.

-Entonces. ¿Adonde vamos hacer la pijamada este viernes?-Gumi pregunto. Ella comía una ensalada con pedazos de zanahorias.

-En mi casa no podrá ser. Mi hermana Lily va estar con su novio estudiando.-Rin dijo. Ella estaba comiendo comida de la cafetería, pizza.

-Sigue con ese nerd.-Meiko dijo sorprendida.-No lo puede creer, ella es tan guapa y anda con el mega nerd de Kiyoteru.

-Kiyoteru no es feo, es guapo.-Luka dijo mientras tomaba sorbos de su Coca-Cola.

-Luka tiene razón es guapo e intelectual.-Gumi dijo.

-Hace dos años tenia un rostro lleno de espinillas y allí no era guapo.-Meiko dijo cruelmente.

-Ya Meiko.-Rin dijo rendida.

-En mi casa no creo. Hay familia visitando.-Teto dijo.

-En la mía no podre, ese día es cuando Gakuko trae a su novio a casa.-Gumi dijo.

-Ni en la mía, mi prima esta allí y es lesbiana.-Miku dijo.

-¿Y?-Luka dijo.

-A ella le gusta todo tipo de chica además esta enamorada de todas ustedes.-Miku respondió.

-¿Cómo si no nos conoce?-Teto dijo.

-Las conoce por las fotos que subo a Facebook y siempre me dice que cuando las va a conocer.-Miku respondió.

-Okay, ni loca voy.-Meiko dijo.

-Si pudiera prestaría mi casa pero lo están remodelando.-Luka dijo.

-Hagámoslo en mi casa. Mis padres no están y además Meito no llegara hasta el día siguiente.-Meiko dijo.

-¿Y eso?-Luka pregunto.

-Él va ir a un concierto con su novia Kaiko.-Meiko dijo.

-Que bien.-Rin dijo con una sonrisa.

-Oye Teto. ¿No ibas a salir con Ted?-Gumi le pregunto a Teto.

-Lo cancele.-Teto dijo.-Oye Gumi. ¿Es cierto que estas saliendo con Gumo?

-Salimos una vez y no fue nada importante.-Gumi respondió rápidamente.

-Pero te gusta…-Teto dijo con una sonrisa mientras la molestaba con el dedo índice.

-¡Cállate!-Gumi dijo sonrojada.

-¡Aw que lindo!-Meiko dijo burlándose de Gumi.

-Ni lindo ni nada.-Gumi dijo enojada.

-Relájate. ¿Miku, y como te va con Luki?-Meiko dijo.

-Bien creo.-Miku respondió mientras sonrojaba.

-Aun no puedo creer que te guste mi hermano.-Luka dijo.

-Él es bueno y me trata muy bien.-Miku respondió.

-Además tu sales con mi hermano y él es mucho peor.-Gumi dijo.

-No, Gakupo es muy bueno y divertido cuando solo somos nosotros dos.-Luka dijo.

-Como sea.-Rin dijo.

Y de pronto entro al salón de clases un muchacho con pelo rubio en una cola. El usaba el uniforme del colegio, pantalón marino, una camisa blanca y una corbata rojo y unos lentes negros y cuadrados. Era Len Kagamine, era como se podría decir el nerd de la clase. Aunque tenia un club de fans dedicado a él porque él era shota. Él vivía profundamente enamorado de Rin pero jamás ha pasado de la zona de amigos. Se enamoro de ella desde la primaria. Él se acercaba a ellas y Meiko lo vio. Ella sabia lo que el sentía, todo el mundo sabia menos Rin.

-Hola Len. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Meiko dijo simpáticamente.

-Umm…hola chicas.-Len dijo algo nervioso.

-¡Hola Len!-Rin dijo con una sonrisa.

-Etto….Rin. ¿Hiciste la tarea de Física Elemental?-Len dijo.

-Por supuesto que si. ¿No lo hiciste?-Rin dijo.

-Si pero no entendí el ejercicio numero 6. ¿Me prestas la tarea para ver como lo hiciste?-Len dijo mientras sonrojaba, las chicas lo miraban.

-Claro que si. Toma.-Rin dijo mientras le daba su cuaderno.

-Gracias.-Len dijo y lo vio y se lo devolvió. –Lo hice bien.

-Nunca cambias. Verdad Len.-Rin dijo y Len sonrojo.

-Rin me preguntaba si tu…..-Len comenzó a decir. Todas lo miraban con asombro pesando que por fin Len la iba invitar a salir.-…me pudieras dar tutoría de Física el viernes.

Meiko se golpeo la cara con la mano, Luka seguía tomando su refresco, Gumi quedaba como diciendo: Dios, Miku lo miraba con pena y Teto empezó a reírse.

-Este viernes no puedo Len. Pero tal vez otro día.-Rin dijo.

-¿Qué vas hacer este viernes?-Len pregunto.

-Voy a pasarla con las chicas.-Rin respondió.

-No te preocupes Len, tal vez, un día podrás pasar un viernes con Rin.-Meiko dijo con una voz burlona.

-¡Meiko no te burles así de mi! A mi me cuesta decirle a Rin lo que siento. Pero hay que ser sinceros, yo no soy como Kaito o Gakupo de divertidos. O como Gumo y Luki de relajados. Tan siquiera ni soy interesante como Ted. Solo soy el aburrido Len, como Rin se va fijar en alguien así. Soy tan patético. Que no daría para que ella me amara como yo a ella.-Len pensó tristemente.

-Pobre de Len, él solo quiere salir con ella.-Gumi susurró a Miku.

-Lo se y lo peor del caso es que Rin ni idea tiene de lo que siente Len por ella.-Miku respondió.

-No es triste. Es patético.-Meiko dijo cruelmente.

-Que mala eres.-Luka dijo.

-¿Qué? Yo solo digo la verdad. Si el en verdad quiere a Rin debería tener la confianza de decirle.-Meiko respondió.

-Meiko no es tan fácil.-Teto dijo.

-Si no es fácil pero si no le dice nada, otro vendrá y si le dirá.-Meiko dijo.

-Oye. ¿De que hablan?-Rin pregunto.

-Solo hablando del nuevo corte de la profe Ann.-Ellas respondieron inocentemente.

Entonces se abrieron las puertas y allí estaba un muchacho medio alto de cabello verde-azul, vestía el uniforme del colegio pero sin corbata y con una chaqueta de cuero. Era el hermano mayor de Miku, Mikuo. Mikuo era conocido por ser el chico más malo de todo el colegio. A él no le importaba lo que la gente pensaba de él. A Mikuo solo le importan dos cosas, Kagamine y conquistarla. Igual que Len él había pasado toda la vida enamorado de ella.

-Ah no. ¿Qué diablos hace el aquí?-Miku dijo enojada.

-A saber.-Meiko dijo.

Mikuo camino hacia ellas y cuando se acercó a Rin allí todavía estaba Len. Entonces Mikuo empujo a Len a un lado y agarro una silla y se sentó al lado de Rin.

-Hola preciosa. ¿Cómo estas? Hoy te ves divina.-Mikuo dijo con un tono de voz seductor.

-Bien. ¿Cómo estas?-Rin dijo.

-Yo bien porque puedo ver tu hermoso rostro.-Mikuo dijo y le envió una sonrisa.

-Gracias.-Rin respondió.

-Hola Mikuo.-Todas dijeron enojadas porque les había ignorado por completo.

-Uh huh como sea.-Mikuo respondió.

-No saludas a tu hermana.-Miku dijo molesta.

-No, porque no vine por ella, vine para ver a Rin.-Mikuo dijo audazmente.

-Eres un idiota.-Miku dijo.

-No pedí tu opinión.-Mikuo dijo.-Oye Rin. ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo para ver una película este viernes?

-Etto…..si me gustaría pero….-Rin comenzó a decir pero Len la interrumpió.

-Pero ella ya tiene planes.-Len dijo y todas quedaron boca abiertas.

-¿Estoy hablando contigo? No, estoy hablando con ella. Así que no te metas en las conversaciones ajenas.-Mikuo dijo cruelmente.

-Oye no le hablas así.-Meiko dijo.

-Rin no me gusta que estés con estas personas, son una mala influencia para ti.-Mikuo dijo.

-Tú eres la mala influencia. No te das cuenta que Rin no quiere estar contigo.-Meiko dijo molesta.

-Tengo que decirle a Kaito que aprenda a controlar su mujer.-Mikuo dijo mientras él se paraba.

-¡Maldito!-Meiko dijo mientras se paraba y lo iba a pegar. Pero Luka la detuvo.

-Meiko, no vale la pena. Tranquilízate.-Luka dijo.

-Si Meiko, tranquilízate.-Mikuo dijo con un tono de voz burlona.

-Si no te mato es porque soy buena persona. Pero si vuelves a decir algo así, yo te mato.-Meiko dijo.

-Ah en serio entonces yo….-Mikuo empezó a decir pero Rin se paro y le interrumpió.

-Mikuo por favor no te metas en mas problemas, déjalo así.-Rin dijo.

-Esta bien, perdón si te moleste ya me voy adiós.-Mikuo dijo y se fue.

-Gracias Len por poner mi hermano en su lugar.-Miku dijo hacia Len.

-Pero no sirvió de nada.-Len dijo triste.-Adiós Rin, adiós chicas.

Len se fue para ir a almorzar.

-Que raro, verdad.-Rin dijo mientras se sentaba devuelta. Y todas se pegaron la cara con sus manos.

-Bueno acerca de la fiesta. ¿Quién va traer la yaoi?-Miku pregunto.

Mientras tanto Len caminaba hacia la entrada de la cafetería donde había un jardín y mesas para comer.

-¡Oye Len ven aquí!-Un muchacho grito desde un mesa. Era un muchacho alto con pelo largo y morado. Era Gakupo Kamui el novio de Luka y hermano mayor de Gumi. El vestía el uniforme y estaba comiendo una hamburguesa con papas.

-Hola Gakupo.-Len dijo mientras acercaba.

-Te ves horrible.-Otro muchacho dijo. Este este tenía cabello azul y corto, vestía el uniforme y se estaba comiendo lo que parecía ser un helado. Era Kaito Shion el novio de Meiko.

-Ah en serio.-Len dijo sin ánimo.

-Si parece que te dijeron que sacaste un 2 en un examen final.-Kaito dijo.

-¿Cómo te fue con Rin?-Gakupo pregunto mientras comía su hamburguesa.

-Bueno le pregunte si este viernes quería…darme tutorías de Física Elemental.-Len dijo.

-¡Tonto! ¡Acabas de perder tu chance!-Gakupo grito a Len mientras que lo sacudía.

-Es difícil además me dijo que tenia planes.-Len dijo.

-¡Aun así se hombre! ¡Dile lo que sientes por ella! ¡Si no lo haces ella nunca podrá adivinar!-Gakupo dijo mientras lo seguía sacudiendo.

-¡Déjalo en paz! ¡Me vas a matar al niño!-Un muchacho con cabello rojo dijo mientras separaba a Len de Gakupo. Era Ted Kasane el novio de Teto.

-No lo iba matar.-Kaito dijo algo triste.

-Ted, no soy un niño.-Len dijo.

-Para mi lo eres.-Ted dijo mientras abrazaba a Len.

-Ustedes me estresan.-Un muchacho con pelo verde dijo. Era Gumo.

-Oye Len. ¿Rin te dijo porque no iba a poder?-Kaito pregunto.

-Si me dijo que iba a estar con las chicas.-Len respondió.

-Eso es normal en ellas.-Un muchacho pelo rosado dijo. Era Luki el hermano de Luka y novio de Miku. Él había estado allí pero estaba en silencio.

-¡Maldición! Siempre es lo mismo.-Kaito dijo molesto.

-¿Qué quieres decir con siempre?-Len pregunto.

-Cada mes hay un día donde las chicas detiene todo y se junta a hacer un pijamada.-Ted explico.

-Es tan molesto que se olvidan que tienen familia o novios.-Luki dijo.

-En verdad es una molestia. Este fin quise llevar a Luka a conocer a mis padres pero no. Tiene que ir a la estúpida pijamada. Yo ya conocí a sus padres pero por la pijamada no quiere conocer a los míos. Eso si me cayó mal.-Gakupo dijo algo molesto.

-Eso no es nada. Este viernes esta The Gazette en la ciudad, entonces yo usando todos los contactos de mis hermanos pude conseguir dos boletos V.I.P hasta pases para conocer la banda. Y lo hice todo por ella ya que es uno de sus bandas favoritas. Le digo y me dice que no porque tiene que ir a la pijamada. Y tuve que dar los boletos a su hermano.-Kaito dijo entre triste y enojado.

-Wow que dramático eres.-Gumo dijo.

-Estas amargado con todos seguro porque Gumi te rechazo verdad.-Kaito dijo.

-Eso no te importa.-Gumo dijo.

-Ese es un si.-Kaito dijo.

Entonces Mikuo se acercaba hacia ellos y dirigió exactamente hacia Kaito.

-Kaito, aprenda a controlar tu mujer. Es una demente, en verdad no sé que le ves.-Mikuo dijo.

-¿De que hablas?-Kaito pregunto confundido.

-Tu novia es una loca, demente, psicópata y una pesada. Así que aprenda a controlarla.-Mikuo dijo.

-¡No hables así de ella!-Kaito grito enojado.

-Kaito, no es mi culpa que andas con un demonio.-Mikuo respondió tranquilo.

-¿Qué te hizo Meiko para que estés enojado?-Ted pregunto y en eso Len y Gumo fueron a comprar el almuerzo.

-Esa me arruino mi chance con mi amor.-Mikuo respondió enojado.

-¿Y quien es tu amor?-Luki pregunto.

-La preciosa y hermosa….Rin Kagamine.-Mikuo contesto. Y después de oír eso Kaito y Gakupo se enojaron.

-¡TE PROHIBO QUE SALGAS CON ELLA!-Kaito grito con una voz sobreprotectora.

-¿Quién te crees para decidir eso? Tú no eres familia de ella.-Mikuo dijo con su típico tono de voz arrogante.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡SOY COMO SU HERMANO!-Kaito respondió.

-No existe tal cosa.-Mikuo dijo.

-¡IDIOTA!-Kaito dijo.

-Lo que Kaito trata de decir es que nosotros somos muy buenos amigos de Rin. Y honestamente no nos gustaría que estuviera contigo debido a tu gran reputación.-Gakupo explico.

-Pero yo la amo.-Mikuo dijo.

-Pero ella ni sabe lo que tu sientes.-Ted dijo.

-¡Cállate!-Mikuo respondió enojado.

-Es cierto, no tengo que preocuparme. Rin jamás de los jamases se fijara en ti. Ella es demasiado por ti.-Kaito dijo con una voz burlón.

-Otra vez, no pedí tu opinión.-Mikuo dijo molesto.

-Y además tu siempre solo has sido el hermano de su amiga. Y lo seguirás siendo por siempre y siempre. Hasta el día que mueras.-Kaito dijo molestando a Mikuo. Mikuo se enojaba y se moría de ganas de romperle la cara.

-Kaito, ya para.-Gumo dijo rendido.

-¿Qué tiene que parar Kaito?-Len pregunto mientras comía un hamburguesa.

-Preocuparse por Meiko.-Ted mintió con una sonrisa.

-Ah si es cierto.-Kaito dijo.

-Oh ya veo.-Len dijo.-Oye aquí hay un idea. ¿Por qué no van a la pijamada y espían desde afuera que es lo que tanto hacen las chicas?

Lo último Len lo dijo con sarcasmo. Pero los demás no captaron.

-¡Tienes razón!-Kaito respondió.

-Fue una broma.-Len respondió.

-Pero estas en lo cierto.-Gakupo dijo.

-No, ese es una violación de su privacidad.-Len dijo.

-¡Que privacidad ni nada!-Kaito dijo.

-Ustedes están locos, no ven que si hacen eso. Las chicas jamás los perdonarían.-Luki dijo.

-Tienes razón.-Kaito y Gakupo dijeron tristemente.

-Pero que tal que sus pijamadas solo son una farsa y ellas realmente están con otros chicos.-Mikuo dijo con un tono de voz molesto. Y todos lo que tenia novia ya lo imaginaron.

-O que tal si lo que hacen es una fiesta donde invitan a sus otros novios y hacen una orgia.-Mikuo dijo pero esta vez con un tono de voz agobiante.

-O que tal si lo que hacen es tener una orgia entre ellas mismas. Tu sabes relaciones lesbianitas.-Mikuo dijo con una sonrisa. La verdad es que Mikuo se estaba divirtiendo con las reacciones de sus amigos. Kaito parecía que iba explotar de lo enojado que estaba, Gakupo trataba de no escucharlo, Ted lo ignoraba, Gumo comía pero algo molesto, Len había tapado sus oídos con sus dedos y Luki estaba haciendo meditación para no pegar a Mikuo.

-No le hagan caso solamente esta tratando de molestarlos.-Gumo dijo.

-Pero Gumo, ¿no te enojarías si Gumi tuviera un novio y que este jugando contigo?-Mikuo dijo al oído de Gumo.

-¡Ya decidí las voy a espiar!-Kaito dijo con un tono de voz lleno de confianza.

-Si sabes que todo lo que dijo Mikuo era una broma, verdad.-Luki dijo.

-Por supuesto, pero ahora estoy interesado para saber que es lo que hacen. ¿Quién va conmigo?-Kaito dijo.

-Yo voy.-Gakupo dijo.

-Ya que no tengo nada que hacer.-Ted dijo.

-¿Y que tal ustedes?-Kaito pregunto a los que no respondieron.

-Espiar no es mi estilo.-Luki dijo.

-Vamos Luki, en serio, ¿no quieres saber lo que en verdad piensa Miku de ti?-Kaito dijo con un voz convincente y persuasivo.

-Esta bien, pero solo estaré allí un rato.-Luki contesto.

-¿Y tu Gumo? ¿No quieres ver que es lo que hace tu preciosa Gumi?-Ted dijo.

-Iré pero solo para asegurarme que ustedes no hagan un estupidez.-Gumo contesto.

-¡Que bien!-Ted dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y ustedes dos?-Kaito le pregunto a Mikuo y Len.

-¿Por qué iría? Si yo no tengo novia.-Mikuo dijo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, no es mi lugar.-Len dijo mientras reacomodaba sus lentes

-Vamos no quieren apoyarnos, además podrán ver a Rin.-Ted dijo.

-Ire.-Los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno esta decidido.-Kaito dijo.

-Veremos lo que tanto hacen.-Gakupo dijo.


End file.
